Les pédés
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: C'est étrange de ressentir pour la première fois le poids la différence, la solitude, le mépris, l'incompréhension, la pression, la haine et les préjugés sur ses épaules étant enfant. Puis vient la terrible adolescence, l'age adulte hypocrite et l'éternité pour se chercher et peut être un jour se trouver et s'accepter. Rated T pour les thèmes abordés. Présence de quelques OCs.
1. Primevère

**J'écris beaucoup en ce moment car je lis beaucoup pour mon Bac de français ce qui booste pas mal mon inspiration. Et en écoutant 'Take me to church' de Hozier dans mon bus mixé avec mon boost littéraire j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction. Chaque chapitre suivra l'évolution de la recherche d'identité de différents personnages, pas forcément des couples. Ce sera surement une histoire assez courte et encore une fois avec moi plutôt "bitter-sweet".**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Quand Arthur riait Francis sentait dans son ventre une agitation étrange qui lui picotait le cou mais agréablement chaude et apaisante. Chaque cellule de son petit corps conduisait cette chaleur magique jusqu'à son coeur le faisant vibrer et exploser comme un feu grégeois illuminant une nuit de mai.

Quand Arthur attrapait timidement sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, plus petite et plus potelée, les étincelles de feu devenaient un millier de papillons frétillant dans son estomac puis parcouraient ses veines en un long frissonnement délicieux avant d'aller butiner le nectar mielleux des fleurs écloses dans ses alvéoles. Son souffle devenait erratique, diastoles et systoles s'enchainaient à une vitesse endiablée. Francis était alors le plus heureux des malades cardiaques.

Quand Arthur serrait son corps de bambin contre le sien, tout son intérieur se liquéfiait et devenait une lourde guimauve chaude et collante qui s'englutinait ses artères augmentant la pression de son coeur pourtant ralentissant. L'odeur de sucre innocent qui les collait ensemble le calmait. Francis ferma doucement ses grands yeux bleus et nicha sa tête contre le petit blondinet. Avec Arthur il était à sa place.

Alors le plus naturellement du monde il posa ses lèvres guimauves sur celles pommes d'amour d'Arthur et le temps s'arrêta.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chevalier

**Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Un jour il avait posé une question à son maitre d'arme. Une question enfantine, une de ces questions idiotes qui surprennent et laissent coi les adultes avant de les faire éclater de rire en vous frottant les cheveux vigoureusement. Pourtant jamais il n'aurait imaginé le mur de haine qu'il se prit de pleine face avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà pris au piège dans une cage de cristal. Il aurait pu la briser, d'un simple coup d'épée contre le grain et elle aurait éclatée en une pluie d'étincelles, mais en relevant sa tête il avait vu tout son monde peser sur cette cage fragile et bancale. Au dessus il y avait aussi l'infinité, le temps et LUI. Ce vieillard qu'on lui vantait comme étant la bonté incarnée, un vieillard qu'il avait longtemps adoré sans poser de question car IL ne pouvait se définir par la pauvre logique humaine, un vieillard dont les paumes infinies obscurcissait son horizon et sa soif de savoir.

Pourtant il ne pouvait le renier. Son peuple croyait dur comme fer et dans son corps déchiré entre sa propre raison et ces croyance incompréhensibles il n'avait jamais pu choisir, marchant les yeux fermé sur un fil de funambule ayant toujours fait confiance à son instinct et aux Hommes. Mais aujourd'hui les pôles s'étaient comme inversés et d'immenses vents solaires le faisaient tanguer dangereusement vers la Bête. Son corps grandissait comme le joug du peuple sur son être. De pulsions nouvelles faisaient vibrer son coeur de verre qui menaçait de le briser à tout instant. Alors il avait essayé de contenir ce sentiments qui grandissait, grandissait, grandissait et qui le terrifiait. Mais la pression contenu écrasa ses organes et son coeur malade et douloureux le rendait fou.

Il avait voulu simplement un _damoiseau_ en détresse à sauver, rien de plus. Gilbert ne comprenait pas.

* * *

 **Reviews? :3**


	3. Maladie

**Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Lukas acheva sa toilette quotidienne en tressant une mèche de cheveux à la gauche se son visage avant de la ramener en arrière à l'aide d'une barrette de fer blanc. Il se regarda un long instant dans l'eau, scrutant son reflet mouvant attentivement. Rien ne semblait changer à l'extérieur, il était toujours un enfant nordique d'une petite dizaine d'année blond aux yeux clairs. Rien de spécial à priori. Il soupira, pas besoin de se faire un sang d'encre.

Depuis pas très longtemps il se sentait bizarre, comme s'il avait une mauvaise angine ou une indigestion malheureuse. Son corps avait souvent chaud et son ventre se tordait douloureusement. Surtout quand l'autre imbécile de danois venait lui chercher des poux. Rien que l'idée de Matthias près de lui fit chauffer ses joues blanches et il s'en voulu de ne pas arriver à cacher ces fluctuations d'humeur. Le danois était la source de son mal, alors il l'avait évité, mis en quarantaine dans sa vie pour éviter toute contamination plus poussée. Malheureusement il semblerait qu'il ai déjà atteint un stade poussé de la maladie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de délirer dans ses songes au sujet de son ami.

Il avait exposer ses symptômes à une cuisinière qui lui répondit qu'il était tout simplement amoureux. _Amoureux_. Surement pas avait-il craché avec horreur avant de renvoyer cette pauvre femme sénile avant l'age qui délirait plus que lui. Mais à cause de cette remarque l'idée se glissa lentement dans son esprit brouillé par cette étrange fièvre et fini finalement par s'imposer comme vérité absolue. Alors l'horreur se changea en terreur.

Il avait déjà vu les sodomites pendu sur la place, on lui avait expliqué leur faute juridique, leur manque d'hygiène et leur péché. Naturellement pour lui comme pour tout son peuple, ces gens étaient des criminels dégoutants et à exterminer. Jamais, jamais Lukas n'aurait pensé que le spectre de la pendaison publique soit si proche de lui qui pourtant faisait en sorte d'être irréprochable en toute circonstance. Alors il avait refusé d'y croire, même si son coeur et sa raison lui hurlait le contraire, sa mauvaise foi issue de cette peur latente était plus forte et il rejeta en bloc tous ces sentiments et idées impures. Comme tout ses habitants en faute devant Dieu il pria, matin, midi et soir aussi assidûment qu'il le pouvait cherchant la rédemption.

Son visage se referma encore plus qu'auparavant, même Berwald le remarqua. Lukas espérait que sa piété et ses efforts pour contenir ce mal suffisent à le faire redevenir normal, conforme au monde qui l'entourait. Il l'avait espéré aussi fort qu'il pouvait de son innocence toute enfantine.

Pourtant ce soir là quand il croisa Danemark dans les couloirs c'est rouge et le coeur battant qu'il franchi la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

 **Reviews? :3**


	4. Petite Soeur

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Hetalia mais le Vésinet et le Pecq sont deux de mes OCs.**

 **Vésinet: Philippe**

 **Pecq: Vincent**

* * *

Vincent lâcha son gobelet de vin quand son frère franchi le seuil de sa porte. Ses yeux bleus s'exorbitèrent d'horreur au possible et il resta bouche bée scrutant le regard brun de son jumeau cherchant une explication à cette _plaisanterie_ de très mauvais goût. Pourtant Philippe ne flancha pas, soutenant même fièrement le regard inquisiteur de son frère. Cela lui valu un froncement de sourcil et une grimace.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que… ça?" grinça le plus vieux.

"Moi." répondit aussitôt le blond avec assurance.

Le Pecq tiqua, il _osait_ lui répondre avec tant d'insolence?

"Arrête tes bêtises. Retire moi ça avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te voit."

"Mais j'aime être comme ça Vince, tu disais que tu m'aimerais peu importe que nos goûts soient différents."

"Certes mais là Phil c'est complètement ridicule.. et anormal. Je croyais que tu voulais que ça s'arrête."

"Ça ne s'arrêtera pas."

Le regard de Vésinet se durcit encore. Vincent frissonna puis détourna ses yeux feignant de ramasser son verre. Il eut un petit rire amer et moqueur.

"C'est sûr que ce n'est pas en portant des jupes que les rumeurs cesseront."

Il se releva croyant avoir raisonné son frère mais une gifle cinglante fouetta violemment sa joue à la place. Phil semblait hors de lui, ses traits si doux, presque féminins, s'étaient crispés et son corps entier tremblait de colère.

"Mais enfin Vince! Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, tu me connais depuis toujours et mieux que tu ne te connais toi même! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre?"

"Comprendre quoi? Que Raphaël, Jean, Mme Debour et toutes ces autres commères ont raison? Tu es mon frère. J'ai confiance en toi, tu es la personne la plus droite que je connaisse. Je sais qu'ils mentent."

Sa voix se brisa, presque en un sanglot, comme s'il cherchait la vérité dans ses propres mots pour se rassurer, se convaincre lui même de l'impossible. Il releva ses yeux vers son jumeau essayant de chercher l'écho de son affirmation dans les yeux noisettes, un appui solide au milieu de cette mer d'incompréhension et de peur qui l'engloutissait.

"Tout le monde sait que Monsieur Vésinet est un tapette." lâcha lourdement le blond.

Les mots claquèrent dans le silence pesant comme plus tôt avait claquée la main pâle et délicate de son frère sur sa joue. Son souffle se coupa. Un flot de panique, de peur, d'inconnu, d'horreur, de honte, de haine empli le coeur de Vincent faisant remonter un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Il en a conscience, il le sait bien que son frère n'est pas l'adolescent lambda normal. Philippe a toujours eu peur du bruit, de la violence, de la force et n'avait jamais supporté ces brutes médiévales qui se pensaient chevaleresques, alors il avait trouvé refuge dans le calme et la délicatesse maternelle des femmes. Vincent et Philippe qui pourtant se ressemblaient quasiment trait pour trait autrefois étaient devenu si différent maintenant. Alors que lui avait pris en carrure et masse musculaire, s'usant les mains aux entrainements d'armes et aux bagarres contre Saint-Germain-en-Laye, Phil lui restait dans ses appartements de longues heures prenant soin de son hygiène et de son apparence, brodant, lisant des pléiades et des paraboles humanistes. Cette différence terrifiait Vincent, on lui ôtait son frère jumeau, son double, le seul qui comprenait tout ce qu'il ressentait, son seul appui, sa seule véritable famille en tant que représentant.

"J'essaye seulement de te protéger."

Les orbes noisettes s'adoucirent.

"Je sais ce qu'il te font. J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas perdre mon frère."

Une larme roula sur la joue du brun presque aussitôt suivie par un millier d'autres. Comme un enfant perdu il s'approcha de son jumeau et nicha son visage humide dans le cou albâtre entourant ses bras autour de ses épaules délicates, s'y accrochant comme un naufragé à la vie. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur les immenses ecchymoses défigurant ce dos parfait, remontant pour caresser les égratignures lézardant la nuque tendre. Phil frissonna sous ses doigts et une étreinte douce entoura le corps tremblant de Vincent.

"Ça fait mal?"

"Un peu."

Le brun posa un baiser dans le cou de son jumeau qui le serra d'avantage. Chaque fois qu'une blessure disparaissait une autre apparaissait. Il reposa ses lèvres contre la peau douce de Phil et les laissa papillonner sur toutes les parcelles de chaire visible.

"Ça chatouille, gloussa le blond, qu'est ce que tu fait?"

"Je te lave des douleurs impures."

Vincent sourit quand le rire de son frère retentit dans les airs.

"Je t'aime."

"Pédé va." se moqua Philippe faisant rire son frère à son tour.

Il y avait au moins une infinité de choses que le Pecq ne comprenait pas. Mais il savait dur comme fer que pour lui son frère comptait plus que tout.

* * *

 **Review? :3**


	5. Nuit d'été

**Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

Les premières fois ce n'était qu'une main peut-être un peu trop chaude qui se perdait tendrement dans ses cheveux en un geste presque maternel. Lovino aimait ces attentions oniriques, cela l'apaisait et le rendait moins irritable le lendemain matin.

Au fil des nuits la main s'était enhardie et ses caresses sur la tête brune devenait de plus en plus persistantes, massant doucement son cuir chevelu, descendant dessiner des arabesques de son pouce dans le cou de l'endormi, chatouillant malicieusement l'oreille, palpant la joue ronde, longeant la mâchoire du bout des doigts. Le corps passif frissonnait délicieusement, électrisé par ces nouveautés pourtant si banales mais qui lui paressaient toutes exceptionnelles. Jamais l'italien n'avait ressenti son corps se tendre de la sorte tout en sentant paradoxalement son coeur aussi léger. C'était agréable, alors il se laissait faire chaque nuit et tous les jours attendait le coucher avec toujours plus d'impatience. La main devenait de plus en plus aventureuse, parfois elle descendait sur ses épaules, son torse et son ventre, d'autre fois elle remontait le long de ses jambes, sur ses cuisses et ses hanches. Son corps suivait instinctivement les mouvements, cherchant même le matin venu toujours un peu plus en se frottant lascivement contre l'édredon.

Ce fut un jour de juin, quand la chaleur estivale faisait coller les draps contre les corps humides, que la main ne suffit plus à Lovino. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce jour là en particulier il craqua, peut-être était-ce cette chaleur andalouse qui le rendait fiévreux, mais soudainement dans son corps quelque chose pulsa violemment sous les battements excités de son coeur et pris d'un élan de lucidité soudaine il attrapa cette main si longtemps fantasmée. Il tira d'un coup brusque le corps auquel elle appartenait pour le plaquer sur son lit. Alors qu'il allait s'abaisser pour l'embrasser passionnément, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux émeraudes de l'autre et s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Choqué, Lovino perdit équilibre et s'écrasa sur le sol se réveillant instantanément.

Les yeux perdus dans la demi-pénombre de l'aube estivale, son pantalon de toile trempé et l'esprit lessivé, Romano ne pu que souffler honteusement "Antonio..".

* * *

 **OUAAAAAAAAAIS, on a enfin** **atteint le stade de l'éveil du désir charnel, que les choses intéressantes commencent~! Et aussi les choses compliquées aussi..~**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Paradoxe

**Alors me revoilà avec deux autres OCs que vous connaissez peut être un peu étant donné que je les utilise relativement souvent, j'ai nommé Orléanounet et Chartrouille!**

 **Cet Os est (beaucoup) plus long que les autres tout d'abord parce que ce sont mes propres personnages donc j'ai une affection particulière pour eux et qu'on écrit toujours plus sur les personnages qu'on affectionne, et dans un second temps parce que comme dit dans le dernier chapitre on aborde maintenant la partie compliquée dans la vie qu'est la fin d'adolescence/début des jours adultes. Et puis qui dit paradoxe** **sentimental dit étude psychologique un peu plus avancé et donc beaucoup plus à écrire.**

 **Note: On se situe maintenant au XVIII au temps des libertins.**

 **Chartres: Charles**

 **Orléans: Aurélien**

* * *

Charles n'aimait pas les homosexuels depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il s'en accommodait très bien. Il avait grandi dans un monde extrêmement catholique souvent aux côtés d'évêques et autres représentants religieux. C'est son droit après tout, plus qu'une allégorie c'était aussi une personne avec des convictions personnelles et ses croyances. En temps que ville de Chartres, il était aussi extrêmement religieux car celle-ci était un des piliers de sa puissance et son rayonnement en France depuis au moins le Moyen Âge. Son évêque actuel était même le premier aumônier de la reine Marie Leszczynska et Charles en tirait une immense fierté. Rien ne pouvait venir entacher la réputation d'un gentilhomme français catholique et pieux, bien engagé dans la politique de son pays et toujours au service du roi. Pendant très longtemps Charles avait été parfaitement heureux ainsi. Pourtant ce fut un simple regard bleu acier et un sourire narquois qui firent basculer sa vie.

Orléans et lui se connaissaient presque depuis toujours étant des villes voisines nées à peu près au même moment de l'histoire et dans des circonstances politiques similaires. Charles pourrait vous réciter toute la vie mouvementée du brun, ses folies terribles, toutes ses tactiques de guerre, le nom de chacun de ses princes et ducs et même peut-être s'il se concentrait assez le nom de chacun de ses bourgeois. Il avait toujours eu une fascination étrange pour l'orléanais qui était tout l'opposé de ce qu'il était bien qu'ils aient tout deux la petite vingtaine physiquement. Lui avait des cheveux blond cendré toujours attachés simplement, de grands yeux noirs, un nez retroussé, des sourcils fins et hauts et un visage aux contours doux et délicat jamais couvert de fard malgré son teint légèrement rougeoyant. Il n'avait pas une grande carrure guerrière mais il avait la prestance et un visage toujours sérieux qui le grandissait. Charles était droit, fier, pieux et impliqué dans son travail qui était pour lui toute sa vie. Aurélien lui avait des cheveux ébènes, des yeux exceptionnels perdus entre le bleu requin et un froid acier, un visage pâle au possible qu'il couvrait néanmoins d'une épaisse couche de crème blanchissante, fard et mouches inutiles et un visage anguleux dont la dureté n'était perturbée que par les sourcils broussailleux et imparfaits. Son corps était sec tout comme son visage: il avait une assez belle carrure mais des membres fins pour un homme et était à peine plus grand que Charles. C'était un éternel gamin insolent, libertin et bruyant qui n'hésitait jamais à s'afficher avec de nombreuses conquêtes féminines ou même masculines. Aurélien était une machine à scandales.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'il le détestait, même malgré la bisexualité assumée de l'autre qui le faisait toujours grincer, mais plutôt qu'il le méprisait. Aurélien avait aucune délicatesse et attirait toujours des ennuis que ce soit de la part de l'Eglise ou même du roi lui-même qui pourtant était aussi un libertin assumé. Mais Aurélien avait une intelligence et un doigté politique incomparable, il savait comme un comédien de rue duquel on ne pouvait détaché les yeux vous divertir et vous faire les poches en même temps. C'était un homme de cour, un mondain perdu dans la campagne qui savait faire tourner les têtes et manipuler. Et très vite Orléans avait rattrapé et même dépassé le pouvoir de Chartres. Charles piqué dans sa fierté resta aigre toute une décennie. Lui qui avait donné de son temps à la religion et aux autres, respectait la moral au mot près, toujours soigné et travailleur avait été battu à plate couture par un intriguant qui ne pensait qu'au plaisir et ne comptait que sur son talent. Plus la jalousie le rongeait de jour en jour et plus Orléans l'obnubilait.

Ils devaient souvent travailler ensemble, représentant respectivement le pouvoir politique et religieux de leur région, souvent rejoin par Tour dont l'économie était florissante ou de temps en temps Vendôme, Blois et Chambord. C'était lors d'une réunion banale chez lui, dans son appartement privé au sein de l'hotel de ville que le brun et lui s'étaient réunis. Il s'était assis nonchalamment remontant sa jambe droite sur son genou gauche, des documents dans sa main droite, une pipe dans l'autre, dans un fauteuil style Louis XIV devant le sien identique, seule une élégante table en chêne laqué les séparaient. Charles fronça les sourcils et toussota. Aurélien ricana:

"Tu sais, contre les balais dans le cul la pipe c'est plutôt efficace. Dans mon immense bonté j'accepterais même de t'initier si tu me rends la pareil."

Les yeux bleus aciers brulaient de malice faisant frissonner Charles. Le brun eut un rictus de satisfaction.

"Evite moi tes sous-entendus déplacés, se reprit aussitôt le blond un peu honteux de s'être laisser aller. Il se rassit droit comme un i et continua, Nous sommes ici pour débattre des problèmes de…. libertinages franciliens." Il jeta un coup d'oeil accusateur à Aurélien qui haussa les épaules de fausse-innocence."Enfin, plus seulement francilien à présent."

"Eh bien quoi? On s'ennuie à Paris et Versailles depuis que Dieudonné ***** a vieilli, et encore plus depuis son trépas avec toute ces problèmes religieux, l'image étincelante de Versailles se ternie et les ambassadeurs rapportent ce portrait dépréciatif de notre nation chez eux. Alors un peu d'amusement dans notre belle capitale pour lui redonner de la vigueur est toujours bienvenue." Tout en parlant il délassa ses longues jambes pour les élancer sur la table, faisant presque tomber un chandelier. Il amena une main à ses lèvres et tout en gardant son regard provocateur dans celui sombre de son vis-à-vis il retira son gant blanc de ses dents, laissant apparaitre une main tout aussi opaline dont les doigts jouèrent un instant avec une des longues boucles de sa lourde perruque sur-poudrée. Charles claqua sa langue.

"Un peu de tenue je t'en prie."

"N'est-ce pas plus intéressant _sans tenue_?"

Charles baissa les yeux et rougit violemment, Aurélien ricana encore. Il n'avait pas de fard, cela avait dû se voir.

"Orléans, nous sommes ici pour une question des plus sérieuses."

"Tu n'es décidément pas amusant du tout, soupira le brun en faisant la moue comme un enfant, Même Vendôme est plus enclin à participer aux intrigues que toi."

Le brun se rassit correctement, trempa sa plume d'oie décorée d'or blanc dans un pot d'encre et commença à écrire un début de rapport pour son duc. Chartres souffla, l'autre avait enfin décidé d'être un peu sérieux. Pourtant lorsque le brun commença vraiment à débattre avec lui en temps que représentant, Charles, lui, eu un pincement au coeur.

* * *

Orléans avait oublié son rapport de réunion étant parti assez précipitamment disant qu'il était attendu chez lui pour un rendez-vous de première importance. Chartres avait grimacé devant la négligence de l'orléanais et s'était porté volontaire pour le lui ramener afin de pouvoir le sermonner en personne. Ce n'était même pas la première fois que ce genre d'incident se produisait entre eux. Il toqua sur la lourde porte décorée de coeur de lys d'argent, symbole du duché d'Orléans. Une bonne qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu vint lui ouvrir.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit la jeune femme leva les bras au ciel et le pressa jusque dans l'entrée de marbre lui répétant qu'il était en retard et que Monsieur Orléans allait s'impatienter. Lorsqu'il voulu aller se présenter comme à son habitude dans l'antichambre aux lys pour attendre qu'Aurélien vienne lui accorder un peu de son temps il fut poussé par la bonne dans un salon qu'il ne connaissait pas ou elle le laissa, perplexe.

Il était venu plusieurs fois déjà dans cet hôtel, une assez récente acquisition de l'orléanais pour imiter la mode aristocratique parisienne, il en connaissait la plupart des salles, même la chambre du brun dans laquelle il s'était rendu un jour ou celui-ci avait eu une fièvre afin de l'aider dans ses affaires. Pourtant jamais il n'avait eu vent de l'existence de ce petit salon. Il reconnu immédiatement le style architectural surchargé du brun. Le plafond de marbre immaculé était décoré d'une représentation d'Arès et Aphrodite enlacés dans des draps rouge passion, les murs étaient eux aussi recouverts de tableaux représentant Iphis baisant les mains d'Ianthé, un autre montrant Apollon enlaçant Hyacinthe et Cyparisse et une dernière représentant Eros et Psyché s'embrassant. On pouvait à peine circuler tant il y avait de statues, de vases d'argent emplis de roses dont l'odeur embaumant l'air faisait tourner la tête du blond et de commodités pour les invités. Deux belles mondaines vêtues, coiffées et parées à la dernière mode parisienne bavardaient sur un canapé de velour rouge brodé d'orchidées écarlates et de fleurs de châtaignier ****** , à leur coté un gentilhomme aux yeux azurs tout aussi bien habillé et poudré assis dans une bergère style Louis XV semblait faire la cour à l'une ce qui faisait glousser son amie.

Charles se sentit soudainement de trop et entreprit de filer discrètement. Malheureusement une des femmes le remarqua et lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à leurs côtés d'un élégant coup d'éventail.

"En voilà un beau jeune homme! gloussa-t-elle, Monseigneur Chartres n'est ce pas? Que nous vaut cet honneur?"

"En effet mademoiselle….?"

"O'Murphy. ******* "

"Enchanté mademoiselle. Je suis ici pour une affaire personnelle avec Monsieur Orléans."

"Ne sommes nous pas tous ici pour une affaire avec Monsieur? N'est-il pas terriblement doué pour cela?" Elle ria à gorge déployée et la main de sa voisine glissa sur son plastron, l'agrippant fermement tout en continuant à discuter avec le jeune courtisant. "Néanmoins vous me voyez terriblement attristée de ne pouvoir vous rejoindre. N'aimez vous pas les affaires plus publiques?"

Charles cligna les yeux perplexe.

"Pardonnez-moi, je crains de ne pas vous avoir compris mademoiselle."

"Allons, vous êtes bel homme et représentant Monsieur, vous devez avoir une centaine de belles cocottes à vos pieds!"

"Mademoiselle je ne vous le permet pas, je suis-"

"Oh! Etes vous plus enclin aux mignons? C'est que Monsieur Orléans aiment alterner et parfois même s'aventurer à baiser les deux!"

Charles rougit violemment. Mal à l'aise de connaitre des détails de la vie allongée de son ami d'enfance il tenta de se lever mais une poigne plus ferme le retint.

"Vous préférez donc les mignons Monseigneur? S'il vous plait, je peux vous accorder quelques faveurs." commença langoureusement le courtisant aux yeux bleus. Ceux de Charles s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"Non, non! Vous me méprenez monsieur, et sans vous offensez je ne suis là que pour voir un instant Monsieur Orléans et-"

"Allons, allons monseigneur! Pas d'affolement! Si c'est Monsieur que vous voulez, nous pouvons toujours le partager! C'est d'autant plus excitant si on ajoute des amants et des amantes, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles?"

Le blond se tendit. On ne partageait pas une personne, et surement pas Orléans. Pourtant il semblerait que le brun ait déjà partager sa couche avec les trois personnes présentent et surement avec toutes les autres à qui il a accordé son bras. Son coeur se serra amèrement.

Une main inquisitrice se posa sur le bas de sa culotte et remontait dangereusement tandis qu'un pied déchaussé faisait son chemin entre ses mollets le ramenant à la réalité. Un coup violent sur son jabot l'attira contre des lèvres avides. On lui retira sa veste de brocart verte et on entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise de soie blanche. Une main s'attardait à explorer son torse dénudé, d'autres le tenait fermement en place, une dernière caressait ses cuisses.

Charles était terrorisé. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché, il n'avait jamais touché qui que ce soit non plus, hommes ou femmes. Bien sûr, il avait déjà éprouvé de l'envie depuis que son corps avait atteint l'adolescence, mais il n'avait jamais eu envie de l'expérimenter avec une autre personne. Il était pieux, et rester chaste ne le dérangeait pas. Aussi, à ce moment précis alors que trois autres personnes le caressaient et l'embrassaient tout en se touchant et baisant entre elles il ne sut comment réagir. Son corps était tétanisé et il priait aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour que cela s'arrête avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin dans l'exploration de son corps inexpérimenté.

L'homme arrêta de l'embrasser et à peine eut-il le temps de reprendre une bouffée d'air que Mademoiselle O'Murphy fondit sur ses lèvres à son tour. Charles se surpris à être encore plus dégouté par cette bouche féminine sur la sienne, ayant préféré le goût du courtisant sur sa langue. Il se mit une claque mentale mort de honte et de culpabilité.

"Allons Monsieur, Mesdames, n'avais-je pas préciser d'attendre d'être dans la chambre avant de commencer ces jeux? Sans moi qui plus est." gloussa une nouvelle voix plus familière avant de se perdre en un cri choqué. "Charles?"

Tout les gestes s'arrêtèrent. Chartres n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, traumatisé et mort de honte que son ami l'est trouvé dans une posture si loin de son image habituelle, à moitié affalé sur les cuisses d'une dame, une autre au dessus de lui, des mains masculines sur ses cuisses.

"Charles mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu vas bien? Charles?"

Son esprit se brouillait de panique. Il n'entendit qu'Orléans se rapprocher de lui.

"Tu vas bien? Répond moi bon sang, Charles!"

Il ouvrit timidement ses yeux pour rencontrer deux orbes aciers. On aurait dit les yeux du courtisant, bleus tempêtes, alors qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il rougit. Aurélien fronça les sourcils.

"Charles, tu vas bien?"

Il posa gentiment ses mains sur ses épaules. Le toucher brulant de l'homme aux yeux azurs lui revint en mémoire et ses rougeurs s'accentuèrent.

"Charles tu es rouge pivoine, ça va?"

Orléans posa son front contre le sien pour prendre sa température. Ce geste, ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois durant leur enfance, pourtant Charles le trouva cette fois-ci beaucoup trop tentant. Et il se haïssait pour penser ça.

"Monsieur Orléans, nous sommes sincèrement désolés, bredouilla la blonde O'Murphy, est-ce votre nouvelle conquête personnelle? Je pensais qu'il serait tout aussi enclin aux plaisirs que Monseigneur Bourges, et-"

"Tu as couché avec Bourges?" la coupa la voix éraillée du chartrain.

Aurélien se redressa surpris de la soudaine prise de parole du blond. Il déglutit en rencontrant les yeux sombres accusateurs.

"En effet. Charles, tu me connais je-"

"Tu as couché avec combien de personne?"

Aurélien se tut et retroussa son nez.

"J'en sais rien, je ne compte pas."

"Combien." insista le blond.

"Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi, Monsieur Chasteté?" s'énerva le brun les joues roses.

La remarque eut l'effet d'une gifle sur le blond. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre le brun, celui-ci l'avait sorti d'une situation fort compromettante et s'inquiétait même pour lui. De plus, Charles connaissait parfaitement le gout pour les plaisirs charnels du brun et malgré son mépris religieux il n'avait jamais ressentit aussi violemment cet horrible sentiment qui lui broyait à présent le coeur. Il en voulait à Aurélien de s'être laisser partager, à chacun de ses amants et amantes d'avoir partagés son lit. Il ne se comprenait plus, son corps et son coeur d'homme voulait Aurélien pour lui seul, sa raison le rejetait en temps qu'hérétique libertin, le représentant en lui était en colère de s'être montré si faible face à ses sentiments. Sa tête lui tournait et une migraine affreuse lui perforait le crâne.

Charles se leva brusquement poussant le brun au sol et sortit précipitamment du salon rouge qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais connaitre, réajustant machinalement son costume pour paraitre plus présentable malgré ses traits serrés, son visage rougi et le suçon dans son cou.

"Charles attend! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?"

Le monde tournait à une vitesse folle autour de lui, il sentait son sang pulser dans sa tête et son cou, ses tripes se tordre douloureusement. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le posséder, de le frapper, le mordre, le détruire, le tuer. Il aurait voulu qu'Aurélien n'existe pas, mais à cette idée son coeur se fendit en deux. Il aurait voulu qu'il n'existe pas lui-même pour ne jamais avoir à ressentir une telle torture. Il se trouva affreusement lâche. Le sang pulsa, sa migraine s'aggrava.

Aurélien rattrapa son poignet et le tira vers lui.

"Enfin Charles explique moi! Je ne comprend rien!"

"J'aurais voulu ne jamais te connaitre." cracha le blond à son visage. De nouveaux coups de poignard dans sa tête et son torse le firent grimacer.

Orléans pâlit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Charles vu une tempête éclater dans ses yeux ombrageux.

"Pardon? Mais ça ne va pas bien aujourd'hui? Explique moi!" Il le prit de nouveau par les épaules et le coeur de Charles explosa. Il sentait comme un ouragan détruire tous ce qu'il avait en lui, retournant chaque organe, écrasant ses sentiments, emportant les miettes de son coeur. Le sang pulsa encore et la lame migraineuse attaqua de nouveau.

"Tu me rends fou! Je ne comprend plus rien! Depuis que tu es là rien ne va plus dans ma vie, tu n'es qu'un hérétique sodomite qu'on devrait pendre sur la place publique, je ne veux plus jamais te voir." débita-t-il d'un seul souffle. Le visage en face empli de douleur et d'incompréhension l'étouffait. On pelait la chaire au dessus de son crane, l'arrachant en longues lamelles. Le sang pulsa une nouvelle fois.

Le brun se tétanisa sur place, ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et ses yeux aciers devinrent vitreux. Charles en profita pour se dégager et s'enfuir en titubant un peu dans les rues orléanaises.

Il grimpa aussi vite qu'il pu dans sa voiture et dès que le cochet démarra il se laissa fondre en larmes prenant son crane douloureux entre ses mains. Aurélien l'avait rendu pédé, et pire que ça il avait lui détruit son seul véritable ami comme un lâche. Chartres était heureux de ses actions bien droites et morales mais Charles lui s'en voulait profondément. Chartres haïssait profondément les pédés et Charles était amoureux de son ami. Chartres voulait la mort de Charles. Il en devenait fou.

 _Je te hais car tu me fais haïr moi même pour t'aimer, mais je me hais bien plus de te haïr que je ne te hais._

* * *

 ***Louis** **Dieudonné est le roi Louis XIV, mais comme Orléans n'est pas super super poli il l'appelle Dieudonné parce que c'est son pote.**

 ****Dans le langage des fleurs les orchidées rouges signifient un fort désir de faire l'amour et les fleurs de châtaignier la luxure.**

 ***** Ce fut pendant un temps la maitresse du roi Louis XV avant d'être congédiée par Madame de Pompadour jalouse. Donc moi je dis qu'elle a fini dans les bras d'Orléans, voilà, na.**

 **Le plus con c'est que Chartres est le seul qui ne se rend pas compte qu'Orléans est aussi amoureux de lui xD**

 **Reviews? :3**


End file.
